A radio access network (RAN) refers to a network between mobile devices (e.g. mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, or any user equipment) and a core network. For example, an area may be divided geographically into a plurality of cells and/or cell sectors, where each cell and/or cell sector may be served by a wireless base station communicating to the core network. Wireless backhaul may refer to the part of the RAN from the wireless base station to the core network. Some wireless backhaul links may be configured for point-to-point (P2P) line-of-sight (LOS) channels (e.g. at about six to about forty-two gigahertz (GHz) microwave frequency band). Thus, such wireless backhaul links may employ single carrier waveforms for transmission and time-domain equalization (TDE) techniques at the receivers. However, in order to meet the growing demand for voice and/or data services over RAN, cell density may be increased, for example, by adding small cells in the neighborhood of macro cells. As such, the density of the associated backhaul links may increase and the P2P LOS wireless backhaul communication mechanisms may not be suitable.